


i'm just an ordinary human

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Coming Back As We Are [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened between scenes in Blaine's senior year? POVs from Bree, Tina, and Mercedes to fill in the gaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm just an ordinary human

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Ordinary Human" by OneRepublic.
> 
> Also, Bree's part was hard to write because I'm not homophobic and I don't really hang out with anyone who is, so I really only knew homophobic slurs from fanfiction. I actually had to ask my lesbian friend for some terms for the sake of writing. I hope I pulled it off well enough to be believable.

_"He had it coming_

_He only had_

_Himself_

_To blame._

_If you'd have been there_

_If you'd have seen it_

_I betcha_

_You would_

_Have done_

_The same!"_

_-Cell Block Tango_ , Chicago

 

Okay, so Bree can't tell what the ever-loving fuck the loser gleeks are up to. One moment the preppy hobbitty one is moping around the school, draining the life out of every room he's in as if he's some day-ruining robot, and then he's gone. The idiot gleeks start to panic about a week after he stops showing up (and thank gawd that he did- his moping was starting to ruin the state of her manicure). Then suddenly they come back the next Monday and spend the entire day in whispering clusters. She's pretty certain that they spend all of glee not singing and just sitting around, talking and crying (and she's more than certain- she spied on then on her way to the restroom). Kitty's still the bitch she always was, but other than her the rest of the gleeks seem to be too miserable to sing.

Bree goes to Coach, ready to report the fantastic news, but to her surprise Coach actually seems _worried_. Her dismissal of Bree lacks its normal bewildering insults and she seems distracted, almost concerned.

Then, suddenly, the gleeks (save the twink) come to school not necessarily happy but at least not moping. They seem on edge, almost like someone is angry at them but they're more worried than angry back. For nearly a week they're like that, some of them (always the blond big-lipped boy) leaving school directly afterwards to go somewhere, skipping out on glee.

Then, the next monday, the blond one (Evans, maybe?) comes to school relieved and by the end they're all happy. She can hear them singing during Cheerios practice, absolutely butchering _Let It Be_.

When the fag comes back to school two weeks after that, the strangest thing Bree has ever seen happens. For the first time since she started her legendary reign over McKinley High, Coach declares someone _off limits._

Fucking _off limits._

Just the hobbit, mind you, the rest of the gleeks are still fair game for slushies and taunts, but for some goddamn reason the fucking Anderson twink is not to be touched. There have been rumors of Coach _suggesting_ such things in the past, certain kids who were to get easier treatment (rumor is Hummel got it for awhile his junior year), but never all-out _immunity_. It's the most fucking annoying thing Bree's ever had to experience under Coach because for the life of her she can't understand why the hell Coach won't let them put the hobbit in his place at the bottom of the pyramid.

*

Then Kitty slowly but steadily starts losing her edge. Sure, she's still as bitchy as ever to the Cheerios in her role as co-head cheerleader, but it's obvious she's slowly growing more attached to her precious gleeks (especially that fucking midget fairy). Just like Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, she's letting them corrupt her.

Bree had watched the drama with Kitty and Marley with interest, and watching  _absolutely nothing_ come out of it is  _really_ disappointing. It had looked for a little while like the gleeks' loser princess had been starting purging, but one day Bree stops hearing the sounds of vomiting in the girl's bathroom and gleeks come back a week later with a Sectionals win.

Now how the hell did they pull  _that_ off?

The entire school hears about Kitty's rant to Mr. Schuester the day after it happens. Bree knew the girl had a bitchy streak but  _damn_ she could hear Kitty from the science room next door. She nearly congratulates Kitty on taking the irritating, peppy head of the glee club down a few notches, but stops herself at the last moment. She's especially glad of that when Kitty starts being nicer to the hobbit. Like, more than just giving him immunity. Kitty starts walking to classes with him and that blond friend of his with the big lips and once Bree even catches her genuinely smiling at something the fag said.

Ew, gross. As if Bree would go anywhere near that gelled freakshow.

*

Over the next few months Bree watches as Marley dumps Jake Puckerman. Bree has no idea why as he's one hot piece of ass, but at least he's up for the taking. She has a quick, hot hook up with him that night, where he just seems to want to get over the dull tweeny-girl in New Directions, and at least that's great, but then he barely glances at her the next day in the hallways, and seriously, man? What the _fuck_? He actually seems to be stuck on that beret-wearing twit?

It takes her awhile 'cause Jake fucking _rejected_ her and everything but Bree's _finally_ feeling better about everything and then Kitty, that backstabbing bitch, manages to snag herself a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend mind you, but Patrick Richards, the star of the lacrosse team. He's not the hottest guy at school but anyone with a pair of eyes can tell that he cares about Kitty and he's not cheating on her.

(Why can't _she_ have that?)

It just isn't fucking  _fair._

*

A few weeks later Bree pulls into the school parking lot in her boyfriend(the quarterback on the football team, Chase Davens, who's hot arm candy)'s pickup truck and spots the glee's resident fairy, Kitty's pet fag, kissing his boyfriend in their car before school and it's the most disgusting thing she's ever seen. Seriously, they're in public- they  _should not_ be doing that. It's perverted and just plain  _gross._

She nearly gags on her protein bar, and when Chase turns to her to ask what's wrong she just points toward the twinks' car and says, "The fags are getting it on."

"That's fucking disgusting, man," Chase says, and she nods, in complete agreement. They end up making out heatedly, Chase obviously forgetting the incident the moment her lips connect with his, but she stews on it all day. The fairy can't just _do_ that, can't just ruin her day by doing something so perverted in public.

Her anger builds all day until the end of the day, when she spots the fag in the hallway by his locker, humming _Demons_ and acting like he's normal. Uh, sorry, but if insist on wearing bowties in every color of the rainbow, gelling your hair into a helmet, and being gay then you're not normal. 

You're unnatural, an abomination.

She doesn't realize that she's striding over to him until she's right next to him and words are pouring out of her mouth. "Who do you think you are to pollute my hallways with your dirty ways, you fag?" She snaps, and she takes pleasure in the way he flinches under her words.

He takes a deep breath, however, and looks at her. "I'm not a fag," he says in a soft but steady voice, but the tremble in his lip betrays his weakness. "I'm worth something."

"No. You're. Not," she spits, emphasizing each word. "You're an unnatural _freak_."

"No I'm not," he says, louder this time, and the next thing she knows her hand is flying and she's slapping him. Not hard, really, yet he crumples against the locker, tears in his eyes and clutching at the wall. Angry red lines tear into his skin but he doesn't really notice. Her eyes widen as he begins to mutter unintelligibily.

"Freak," she spits, horrified and disgusted by him and whatever he's doing, and then sprints away, not wanting to deal with the fag and whatever mental issues he's having.


End file.
